Encrypted communication 1/12
WARNING: This article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Next to the Onboard SSA-10 Operating System! Last system activity: 391 days ago Last active user: a.daneva ALERT! A pending data transfer initiated by a.daneva has completed! File "/home/README_IMMEDIATELY.v00" was successfully uploaded via remote connection. Root@shipsys (Command?): open README_IMMEDIATELY.v00 Parsing archive… … … WARNING Polymorphic encryption was detected, but one or more of the associated keyfiles were corrupted! Attempt brute-force decrypt? y/n:y Decrypting…………segment found! Parsing segment………done Dumping buffer contents… Archived transmission records found. Replay transmissions? y/n: y INCOMING TRANSMISSION - {Source identified: Landfall-class light transport designate CSS Vanguard, 97% confidence.} Rodina, please respond. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - VANGUARD Rodina, this is Vanguard Comms, please respond. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - {Source identified: Polo-class custom heavy transport designate Rodina} This is Rodina MissionComms. We read you. Give us your status. We saw you make a clean entry into the heliosphere and then everything cut out. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - VANGUARD Be advised Rodina: we have hostile xeno contact, repeat HOSTILE xeno contact. We’re repelling fire from two—correction, three—unknown vessels. Some kind of energy weapons. Took out half of our plating before we even disengaged the Limnal drive. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA That’s not possible. The system’s empty. We’ve got long-range data going back forty years on this. It’s always been empty. Can you evade? Re-engage Limnal? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - VANGUARD Negative. We lost the primary pilot and most of navigation in the first volley, so we’re flying blind. Limnal drive is down. The computer auto-ejected everyone on the starboard side. We’re trying to get some distance under conventional thrust but they’re right on us. Plating’s at forty percent. We need help here Rodina. What can you give us? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA I’m not sure I understand what you want exactly. We’re still five or six years away at current speed. We can monitor you, but not much else beyond that. Science division says xeno is a negative: it must be another colony group. Maybe someone found a faster trajectory to the system? Can you identify any markings? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - VANGUARD These are xeno hostiles, Rodina. Repeat: xeno. E.T., little green men, xeno. Plating’s at thirty percent. You need to burn your fuel reserves, or move to a faster trajectory, or, I don't know, try to blow out their transmitters with your comms. Do something. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA Negative. You want us to risk the entire mission with an untested trajectory? We’ve got millions of lives here and we’re not exactly nimble. Hold the frequency: I'm getting word from command… INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA Ok Vanguard, I have orders for you: we need you to get as close as you can to the hostiles and then detonate your drive. That comes directly from the Council. You need to take the hostiles out or cripple them if possible. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - VANGUARD Screw you, Rodina. Plating’s at ten percent. I’m launching all lifepods and ordering a core eject in the opposite direction. If the hostiles follow the core, we may be able to get a few lifepods into the asteroid belt and hide. Detonate your own drive. We want to live. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA DO NOT core eject, Vanguard. Repeat, DO NOT core eject. The whole mission plan is on those cores. If they break the encryption they’ll have everything. All our tech, all of our landing sites. You’re screwing three generations of lives here, Vanguard. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - VANGUARD Three percent plating. It’s already done. Good luck, Rodina. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA Vanguard, come in. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA Vanguard Comms, please respond. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - RODINA Any surviving Vanguard crew, this is your parent colony ship, the Rodina. If you are still receiving communications, it is imperative that you contact us on private frequency 43.69376. Your survival—and our survival—depends on you communicating with us. This message will repeat. …End buffer dump Category:Encrypted communications